


Hooray for Hollywood

by colls



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry arranges a holodeck trip to Hollywood, things don't go quite as he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooray for Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



> Written loosely for the prompts: "Harry and Tom exploring an Earth landmark on the holodeck" and "friendships on the verge of becoming romances"  
> Thank you to [name redacted] for the speediest beta in the delta quadrant, any errors that remain are mine.

The boredom and tedium that existed in life aboard _Voyager_ almost made Tom nostalgic for prison. Almost. He was glad Harry was around or he’d probably have gone insane. Tom had found an unlikely friend in Harry; the kid had seemed so straight-laced and earnest when they’d first met that Tom was still sometimes surprised by how close they’d become. 

Harry was rather ingenious when it came to holodeck programs. Last week they’d sailed a pirate ship in the Caribbean complete with a smelly parrot, salt water spray and rum. Well, it had tasted like rum anyway. He couldn’t wait to see what was in store this week.

 

“What should I wear?” Tom asked as they stood to leave the bridge. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Harry replied. 

“That means ‘You don’t have a pirate outfit, so don’t bother trying to come up with anything’?” Tom translated.

“And you wonder why people think the two of you are dating,” Chakotay quipped as he walked past them to take his post. 

The tips of Harry’s ears turned pink. Tom merely grinned, placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder and guided him to the turbolift. “Don’t pay attention to him, he’s just jealous that we didn’t invite him to look for pirate’s treasure last week.” 

 

Tom and Harry entered the holodeck a short while later wearing casual civilian clothes. They were deposited on a busy street during mid-afternoon. In the distance the iconic _Hollywood_ sign stood out against a bright blue sky.

“Welcome to 1950's Hollywood,” Harry said.

Tom spun around, taking in his surroundings. “This is so cool!”

“No one says ‘cool’ anymore,” Harry laughed.

“Whatever man, this is cool. Do you have a plan?”

Harry feigned offence. “Of course I have a plan. A couple tours,” he pointed to the Capital Records building across the street, “a nap, then a movie and dinner.”

“Nap?”

“Well, there’s this famous hotel….”

“Not the Knickerbocker,” Tom interrupted.

“The Knickerbocker,” Harry confirmed.

“I think I love you,” Tom said and turned to cross the street before Harry could respond. 

Despite the teasing, they didn’t actually take a nap at the Knickerbocker Hotel. They did, however, take a tour. Tom was thrilled to see the room Elvis Presley stayed in 1956 when he was shooting ‘Love Me Tender’ and talked animatedly about several of his films. Harry pretended not to care that Tom was so excited and decided he was suddenly interested in the cost of the chandelier instead. 

They sat at an elegant table to dine at the Yamishiro, an imported Japanese palace that had become a famous restaurant. 

“Hey, this is near the Magic Castle,” Tom commented as the dessert arrived.

“What’s the Magic Castle?”

“It was a private club for magicians.”

“That’s not a real place. “

“Yes it is, it’s just down the hill from this restaurant.”

“Well, it’s not real here. I didn’t program that in.”

“It shouldn’t take long for the computer to extrapolate, it’s a real place after all.”

Tom looked so eager that Harry readily agreed.

 

As they entered the Magic Castle an elderly gentleman greeted them and offered to escort them on a guided tour complete with magical demonstrations.

Harry eyed the man warily, feeling that something wasn’t quite right. The man looked familiar. 

“That sounds perfect,” Tom replied.

“Does that man look familiar?” Harry whispered to Tom as the docent lead them up the grand stairway. Tom shrugged as the man began to explain the history of the magicians guild in California, which later was absorbed by the Screen Actors Guild in the 1980’s.

“I thought you set this up for the 1950's,” Tom remarked.

“Hey, this is a last minute addition. It’s probably got a few bugs.”

They continued on the tour, each room containing paraphernalia of various magic acts throughout the years. Bunnies, levitations, fortune tellers, tanks of water to escape from, almost every cliche was represented.

“But what about real magic?” the docent asked rhetorically. “The magic that draws out true love, the magic that binds one person to another.” 

They had returned downstairs and entered the ballroom. It had been rearranged with a stage and seating for about a hundred people. No one else was in the room and the stage, rather than being set for a magic show, seemed to be propped for a play. A play that took place in a bedroom with a very large bed. 

Tom snapped his fingers. “I remember, he was the villain in the haunted house last month!” 

“Oh crap,” Harry replied as the door behind them slammed shut.

“Gentlemen, welcome to tonight’s magical performance.”

Seeming not to sense Harry’s distress Tom asked eagerly, “What is tonight’s show?”

The man smiled, but it wasn’t a friendly smile. “You are.”

“Computer, end program,” Harry said firmly.

Nothing happened. 

“Computer, end program,” Harry said again, with a hint of panic in his voice. 

“Harry, what’s going on?” Tom asked.

“There’s this romance magic program that I was toying with… uh… for someone else. When he said something about drawing out true love…. Anyway, it wasn’t finished, I was just drafting. But this guy, he was in something else, and...”

The docent interrupted them, explaining the rules for the evenings entertainment and gesturing to the men with guns. When he had finished explaining, he invited them to remove their clothes and proceed to the stage. Harry’s face drained of color. 

Tom barked out a laugh, “You have GOT to tell me who you drafted that for. Romance magic with a side dish of fuck-or-die in front of an audience?! Very voyeuristic, I’m a little turned on.” 

“That wasn’t part of it, that was totally different,” Harry buried his face in his hands. He was slightly annoyed that Tom wasn’t taking this seriously and slightly thrilled that Tom seemed interested in the concept.

“Do tell,” Tom teased.

“Do you think maybe we could figure out how to get out of this program first?” 

“Computer, end program,” Tom said.

“I already tried that,” Harry sighed. 

“Maybe we have to play through,” Tom suggested. 

Shocked and hopeful, Harry looked at Tom to see if he was joking. Tom smiled and began removing his clothes.

 

“Wait, you overrode the end program command? When?” Harry asked later as they exited the holodeck.

“Harry, you have good drafts, but you’re no holonovelist. I’ve been going in behind you and tweaking them for months now. I saw your drafts and took a chance. I got tired of waiting for you to make a move.”

“You could’ve made it a little less….”

“Interesting? Fun? Exciting?”

Harry tried to frown at him, but it didn’t last.

 

Tom smiled, “I was just following your lead.”

As they walked down the corridor, Tom commented, “I really do want to stay at the Knickerbocker one of these days. Can we get the room Marilyn Monroe and Joe Dimaggio had their honeymoon in?”

~end


End file.
